This Love
by Beautifully Natural
Summary: Lucy is outside one day, walking, when she meets Zeref. She isn't fazed, and definitely not afraid. But instead, worried for the Black Magic Wizard. Zeref soon finds himself in a new state of emotion and shock. He's in love. With Lucy Heartfilia. Fairy Tail's most beloved Beauty and Mage. Lucy loves Zeref, too. The two are in love. With each other. - *One-Shot* - *ZerLu/Zelu/ZerCy*


_This is my first ZeLu story, and I honestly adore this ship. May it always be on a smooth current. Well, I apologize for any errors throughout. This story is set after the GMG's, but they are still staying in the hotel. Well, enjoy._

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

**This Love**

* * *

**Zeref's P.O.V.**

_When will this world stop rejecting me?_ I looked up at the leaves that swayed in the air, but then disintegrated because of my Ultimate Black Magic.

A tear streamed down my face. I want so bad to just touch a deer, to touch a living organism without it withering away because of me. I want to be a part of this world, and all that it has to give. But this world won't accept me.

I heard rustling, and I crawled backwards. A human? No. I don't want to kill anybody, I heard footsteps and prayed. Please no. I don't want to hurt anybody! Please. No more. No more killing, no more of this horrid world!

"Hello?" I heard a voice. I sighed, the voice sounded like an angelic melody. "Is anybody here?" The feminine voice chirped, I tried to hide myself.

"Z-Zeref," The voice stammered, I opened my eyes.

I was shown the most beautiful face in the whole world. Her big, chocolate-brown eyes, her perfect complexion, her flawless skin, and her full lips. Her elegant, long blonde silky hair. It shined like gold. I immediately blushed.

Her clothing was so _inappropriate_. So _vulgar_. So _raw_. She wore a bare and glittering steam-punk over-bust corset, which was new I presume, and a leather _short_, _short_, _short_, short skirt. It was shorter than short. Very short. _Too_ short. Why must this woman arouse me so?

"Where did you go after Tenrou Island?" She asked, not seeming to be fazed at all. Instead, she seemed worried. For me. She didn't seem to be afraid, "You are not afraid of me?" I asked, trembling, and dodging her question. I was trembling with joy and fear, "Of course not." She smiled, blushing

She began to walk towards me, her skirt going up and down, showing her creamy coloured skin, my eyes widened with fear and worry.

"Don't get near me," I said, scared. "Zeref," She reasoned, "I won't hurt you."

"No, you won't, but I can. If you get near me, my Black Magic will hurt you, and it might kill you, and I don't want one of the very first people who aren't afraid of me to die. I don't want you to die. Please, _please_, get away from me," I pleaded.

The woman's eyes widened, and her almost-caramel but chocolate-brown eyes were heart-felt and warm, add considerate, she didn't listen.

She edged closer to me, and I yelled, "No! Get away!" She did not flinch, and I held my hands to my ears, "No, please," I begged.

She gave me an incredibly sweet smile, and for the first time, my heart began to skip beats continuously. I gazed at her wistfully, wanting to embrace her. She enveloped me into her arms, and I was frozen in place. "W-Why didn't my Black Magic respond to your presence?" I stammered, she looked at me.

"Hi, Zeref. My name is Lucy Heartfilia of the Faiy Tail Guild, and my magic is Celestial Magic. I have a special and unqiue ability that makes Black Magic immune to me. I know that most objects, and even people wither when near you, but not me. I'll never leave. I won't get hurt or die, and I definitely won't leave you. Now, Zeref, would you like to come sight-seeing with me?" The woman, who's name was Lucy introduced herself to me without fear, but instead, with an award-winning smile and my heart, for the first time, created a place for a person, preferably Lucy in itself. A special place where no other woman would interfere. A place for only Lucy. But Lucy didn't hold _just a place_ for her in my heart. She held all of it. She held my heart in her hand, and my heart didn't want to go any place else. My heart then melted at her kindness. She was so benevolent.

"L-Lucy?" I said, letting her name roll off my tongue for the first time, "Lucy." I repeated, smiling widely, she grinned, "You smiled!" She cheered, shocked.

I was shocked as well. The last time I smiled was when I met Natsu Dragneel on Tenrou Island, but it was quickly crushed when he wasn't powerful enough to defeat me. Yet.

"I ... I did, I smiled," I said, smiling even wider. My cheeks hurt because I've never smiled twice in a day. In all of my 400 Years and Plus of living, never have I smiled this much, "What is _sight-seeing_, Lucy?" I asked her, my eyes shimmering. Her beauty amazed me, and her kindness baffled me.

She was an angel sent from above.

Lucy gasped, and she grasped my hand, and she then gracefully explained what this sight-seeing experience was. Her hand was so warm. Just like her personality, "Ne, Zeref, will you take care of me?" Lucy asked me, squirming.

I was taken back, "N-Nani?" I stuttered, did she just ask me what I think she just asked me?

"I-I mean, my Team went out on a mission without me and took a girl named Lisanna instead, and so nobody's really there to look out for me - although I can look after myself, it's just that I always get lonely and um, well," Lucy's voice trailed off and she blushed a dark crimson.

My face was the colour of a tomato, "I-I would love to," I said, grateful for the opportunity, she beamed, "I would love for you to take care of me too, Zeref." Lucy said, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. I returned the gesture.

She gave me a small, and quick peck on the cheek, which was probably her way of saying Thank's. But I had another idea. I cupped her flawless and beautiful and blinding face towards me and pushed back a strand of her sun-kissed hair, and just like that, she closed her eyes gently. She _wanted_ me to do this.

So I did - I gave her a passionate and rather long kiss, and as I pulled back, a new-found emotion was shown to my eyes. It was Love. She looked at me and rest her head on my chest, I rest my chin on her head, and she had her arms around my neck, and I snaked my arms around her waist, "I love you, Lucy Heartfilia." I confessed. "I love you too," Lucy said, and then she smirked, "Zeref Heartfilia."

My heart jumped in joy, and instead of me giving her the loving and passionate kiss, she gave it to me. She granted me the honor of loving her. When had this woman loved me? Perhaps I had stolen _her_ heart as she did to mine the first time I saw her. Love at first sight. I then closed my eyes and pictured her perfect and amazing face. And then I kissed her back as if she were mine. And mine alone. And that, she was. And I would forever be her's also - and her's alone.

_Maybe this world won't stop rejecting me. But instead, gave me an angel that wouldn't. Maybe this was my fate and destiny all along. To take care, cherish, and love Lucy Heartfilia endlessly with passion. The girl that took ahold of my heart the minute I laid my eyes on her. This world gave me something more than acception._

_But instead, a love._

_This love._

_A divine, perfect, harmonized, and flawless love._

_Much like her and us._

_Together._

* * *

_**A/N: Cute, ne? I apologize if the sudden love connection was built too sudden, but it was cute. Right? Right. Ah, I enjoyed writing this One-Shot. A lot. My very first ZeLu One-Shot, everybody. Be proud. Oh! Doesn't Zeref 'Heartfilia' sound just absolutely adorable? I'm telling you guys, it might happen one day. **_

_"Being in love doesn't really mean being in love. It's an infinity of things." _**-Beautifully Natural**


End file.
